Love Story
by CrimsomGabi
Summary: Slash! Dustin and Hunter, troughtout their relationship. Shane-Cam Blake-Tori
1. They know?

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the PR characters. **_

_Ok… I've working in this story, for the last couple of weeks… Not sure how it'll end…_

_Reviews are welcomed!_

**--**

"Dustin, dude, time to wake up…" Shane said while leaving the bedroom.

"Ye, mom… Two more minutes…" Dustin answered in a drowsy way.

"_Now!" _Shane yelled from the bathroom.

"God… fine…" The Earth Ninja whispered and got up.

After taking a waking-up shower, he sat with Shane in the kitchen's table. Shane had made some coffee and has a cup in front of him whit the daily newspaper. Dustin grabbed a cup for himself and sat in front of the Red Ranger.

"How was your date last night?" Dustin asked after drinking some coffee. Shane had gone out on a date with Kapri the night before. Shane took a long and deep breath before answering.

"It started ok." Answered folding the newspaper. "But ended up nasty."

"Ok… I don't need to know the dirty details, man." Dustin joked.

"No, man, I mean it didn't end up well." Shane's expression turned sad, or something like that.

"Oh I see… why? What happened?" Dustin asked.

"Well… her ex-boyfriend called her all night! … And I saw… him…" Shane finished with a whisper.

"…Cam?" Dustin enquired.

"Yup… he was with this girl… I'm not sure who she was… the thing is, he spoiled _my _date!" Shane said punching the table with his fists and Dustin jumped off from his seat.

"Dude! You scared the hell out of me!" Dustin cried. "Yeah, well, maybe that's what he was trying to do. He's still _so_ in to you, man!"

"Well, his plan worked! And I don't get why he's doing this, I mean _he _broke up with me!" Shane answered.

"Yeah, bro… Are you gonna talk to him?"

"No way! He said things were over and I'm gonna respect his wishes. Besides he seemed pretty happy last night" Shane said.

"Dude, you're _so_ in to him!" Dustin exclaimed.

"No, I'm not! I've moved on. And he should try it out, too." Shane said and got up to leave his cup in the sink.

"I still think you guys should work it out. I mean, you gotta work together, and stuff… Isn't that kinda awkward?" Dustin wondered.

"Yeah, it is, but… I'm _not_ talking to him… if _he_ wants to talk, I'm right here." Shane said and left to the living room. Dustin followed him.

"Dude, that's why dating someone who was your friend is so freaking complicated! I mean, let's take Tori and Blake as an example, what would happen the day they break up? It will be way complicated for them to keep working together! That's why I'd never date Hu-" Dustin started.

"Hunter?" Shane asked.

"Whoa- What? I bever said I'd date-" Dustin tried to say, but Shane cut him off.

"There's no need, man. I've seen the way you look at him. I'm not stupid, dude." Shane said.

"I don't like him… we're just friends, man! And let's not change the subject here!" Dustin defended himself. "Are you talking to Cam about it?" Dustin said, and started to blush. He walked backwards to the main door.

"Don't think so… It's way complicated. Going out?" Shane asked when saw Dustin take his coat.

"Yeah, I gotta meet Kelly at the Store, she called me yesterday… I'm not sure what she wants, and I'm already late." Dustin explained. "I'm taking my keys. See ya later, man." And left the apartment, still blushed.

Dustin thought on taking the bus, but when he looked at his watch, it was too late for that. He walked into an alley and used his Ninja powers to get to another alley near the Store. He only had to walk a few blocks, and in no time, he saw StormChargers's façade.

"Hey, Kels!" Dustin waved.

"Hey! Thought you forgot to come. Can you help me out here? I asked Hunter to take care of the back-store," She said while walking into the Store.

"He's already here?" Dustin asked.

"Yeah, he arrived even before I did. Can you believe that?" Kelly asked with an skeptic look in her face.

"Ha, ha… So, what do you want me to do?"

"Inventory" Kelly said, and handled him a notebook and a pen. "and I need it like… for today. So stop staring at Hunter and start working." Said with a serious look.

"Staring at who?" Dustin asked surprised. Two people had noticed! _How in the hell?, Dustin thought._

"Oh, please… maybe if I had the time, I could sit here with you, and talk about it, but truth is I don't, so, let's do it some other day, ok?" Kelly said and started walking away.

"Wait! I don't stare at him! C'mon! We're just friends!" Dustin cried.

"Really? That's what Blake said about Tori, and look at them now. They can't be away from each other for more than three seconds, so save it, ok? Just admit it. You like him. That's it." Kelly said and patted his shoulder, then she left the Store, leaving Dustin with an inner fight, and a huge confusion.

**--**

_Well.. that's the first Chap... i know it's not _that _great... Let me know if it's ok... _


	2. Now or never

**Ok.. so here it's chap 2... it was longer but I decided it would be part of chap 3... enjOy! and review! oh! thanks for the reviews on chap 1! **

**--**

"Hey, dude! Already here?" Hunter greeted. He was carrying some boxes with the Store's logo on them.

"Yeah… Just got in. What's that?" Dustin asked while he tried to put his thoughts in order.

"New stuff." Hunter responded, and places the boxes in the floor near a glass case. "So, wanna ride later?" asked his fellow Ninja.

"Sure, I gotta do the Inventory first" Dustin showed him the note-book. "Kelly will kill me if I don't finish it."

"Want some help? I'm done with this." Hunter offered.

"Hum… sure, no problem…" Dustin nodded.

They started taking notes and counting every single object in the store. It was October and Winter was getting closer. It wasn't cold, but wasn't hot either, still with all the exercise they were doing, they started to feel warmed up.

They were sat on the floor drinking some water and chatting about all kind of things. More than once, Dustin got lost in those blue eyes. They were so beautiful.

"…anyway, if you oil it well, you won't have any kind of problem in the future… besides, your speed will increase… hey… are you listening to me, dude?" Hunter waved a hand in front of Dustin's face.

_Now or never_, Dustin thought, and he presses his lips against Hunter's. He thought Hunter would pull away, but he didn't, he returned the kiss gently.

Hunter placed a hand in Dustin's neck and the other one in his leg. He decided to go further and slid his tongue in Dustin's mouth. Dustin moaned softly. When oxygen became a need, they parted.

"Whoa-" was everything Hunter could say.

It only took Dustin a few seconds to realize what he had just done.

"Dude,… I'm _so_ sorry… I-" Dustin tried to explain, but Hunter gave him no time. He had just kissed him again.

After they parted, Dustin was still with his eyes closed. He couldn't believe what had just happened.

Either he or Hunter spoke for the next couple of minutes. Dustin could feel Hunter's breath in his lips. They were only one inch away from each other's lips.

Hunter opened his eyes at the same time Dustin did. Blue met brown.

"I… love you…" Hunter whispered, and then he smiled.

"I love you too" Dustin smiled back at him.

"See? Told you you loved him…" Kelly has just entered the Store and had witnessed the scene.

"No, you said I _liked_ him…" Dustin grinned.

"Whatever… So, I guess you guys decided to make out, because you're already done with everything, right?" Kelly said frowning, yet smiling.

"Hey! You should be happy for us!" Hunter protested.

"I am! That's why…" Kelly sighed. "I'm giving you the day off"

"Yay! Thanks!" "Thanks, Kel!" The two lovers said and ran to hug her.

"Yeah, yeah… Get out of here…" Kelly said joking.

Hunter and Dustin left the Store still shocked from what had happened before…

--

**Ok, I know it wasn't that great.. Great is just coming in chap 3! Definitively more Blake/Tori in the next chap... just working out in Cam/Shane... and Whispering-Ranger, their powers are still on, so keep reading! Seee yaaaaaa!**


	3. Big News

DISCLAIMER: too lazy to write it again

DISCLAIMER: too lazy to write it again

So, I know it took too long, but here's chap. 3… I'll try to update as soon as possible, I can't promise anything, though. So… enjoy and review!! and thanks for the last reviews )

At Ninja Ops.

Cam was sitting behind his computer, as usual, trying to find the way to improve the Ranger's weapons. The last battle against one of Lothor's alien had made him realize they needed something. Though, he was still trying to figure out what.

Shane was reading some magazine he had found around and from time to time, shot a quick glance at where his, now, ex-boyfriend was. He could remember their last fight. The one that made them break up.

_One of Lothor's friend had just attacked the city. Cam had called the other to help him. Shane, Dustin and Tori answered first. Hunter and Blake ar__rived a couple of minutes later, and hurried to used their Thunder Staff to weaken the monster, while the Wind Rangers got to help Cam._

"_Hey, are you ok?" Dustin asked Cam, while helped him to get up._

"_Yeah, he's way strong... we need to get back…" Cam answered._

"_You stay here. We'll take care of it" Tori said._

_Hunter and Blake were shot trough the air and fell against a tree. Like Cam had said, the alien wasn't going to be easy._

_The Wind Rangers were kicked too, and Cam thought it was time to get back to quarters._

"_We gotta regroup…" Cam started._

"_I'll get this over with…" Shane muttered._

_He ran towards the monster and pulled out his Ninja Sword. He attacked one, two, three times and the alien only stepped back a few steps. Shane tried to get some time and used his Hawk Blaster at maxim power. The monster caught the energy from the shot and threw it back at Shane, who missed it by inches. _

"_We'll see each other again, Power Rangers" the monster groaned and disappeared leaving a black flurry behind._

"_What the hell was that about?!" Cam yelled getting closer to Shane, who was smiling as if he had done something great._

"_I just took care of the monst-" Shane begun._

"_I said we needed to regroup!" Cam exploded._

"_Hey, chill out… I was just-"_

"_You could've got killed! KILLED, Shane!" Cam yelled. The others were just too shocked to say something._

"_Listen, ok? I didn't get killed, did I?! Besides, I'm the leader, I'm sup-" Shane started yelling too._

"_Says who? You?" Cam said coldly._

"_No, not me. Your father does. He did the day he named me Red Ranger…" Shane said._

"_Oh, please…" Cam begun._

"_Listen, if you have some kinda problem with it, you should work it out with him!" _

"_I have nothing to talk to him! In fact, I have nothing else to talk to _you!_" Cam yelled throwing his helmet to the ground._

"_Excuse me?!" Shane yelled._

"_Yeah… and you know what? I'm done!" Cam shouted._

"_Fine! Then we're both done here!" Shane shouted back and streaked off._

Blake and Tori entered the room. They sat next to Shane –Tori,Shane,Blake- and were both grinning. Shane took a look at each of them.

"Hum… is everything ok, guys?" Shane asked half surprised half scared.

Tori laughed. Hysterically. And the showed him his left hand. She had a golden ring in her (duh) ringer-finger.

"Oh my God!" Shane yelled. "Congratulations!" and stood up. Both, Tpri and Blake, did the same.

"Thanks!" Tori said while Shane hugged her. "You're the first to know!"

"Hey! What about me?" cam said with a huge smile and hugged Tori and Blake. He met Shane's eyes and looked away.

"Thanks, man" Blake said patting his back.

"So, when did it happen?" Shane asked Tori.

"Well, we had dinner last night, and I found the ring in the dessert. Isn't that romantic?!" Tori grinned and kissed Blake.

"Cool, man! Have you told Hunter?" Cam asked.

"No, I haven't seen him. He left to StormChargers way early. I thought I'd find him here. Where's Dustin?" Blake explained.

"He left early too. Kelly called him" Shane answered.

"Well, we should wait for them to give them the big news!" Tori added smiling.

"Yeah, you're right…" Blake finished.

Half an hour later, Dustin and Hunter arrived at Ninja Ops. They tried to act as normal as they could, but wasn't exactly working.

"Guys, we sorta have something to say" Blake begun, and Tori walked over his side.

She showed the ring and both Hunter and Dustin started screaming and laughing.

"Wow, guys! Congrats!" Hunter smiled and hugged them.

"Yeah… Man! This day've been full of surprises!" Dustin exclaimed.

"You mean there's something else besides _our_ news?" Tori joked.

"Yeah, we,… hum… We're together." Dustin concluded and stood besides Hunter.

"Yup, we are…" Hunter finished and grinned at his friends.

"Oh, great!", "Was about time, bro!", "So cute", "Congrats, guys!", were the four rangers' answers.

"So, have a date already?" Hunter asked Tori.

"Hum, we were thinking about… December 21st." Tori answered.

"Well, it's not that far." Shane mentioned.

"Yeah, well, we were thinking of having the ceremony in the beach" Blake added.

"That's so cool, dude!" Dustin said.

"Guys, Lothor sent his goof again." Cam yelled from his computer.

"Oh, great… he sent us our wedding gift" Tori said annoyed. "C'mon, let's destroy that thing so I can go find my wedding dress" She finished.

"They all laughed and took their positions to morph. They streaked off to the Downtown, where the monster was.

Ok, that's it so far. Hope you liked it. I know there was not enough Hunter/Dustin! But still… I think it went out ok. Thanks for reading!! Seeeeeeeeeee ya!


	4. The Plan

_Ok, so this is Chap4... I'm serious... do not expect too much. I've got to admit this isn't the best of my writing. Is just that I'm in exams! and they're driving me crazy! so.. feel free to kick my butt! REVIEEWS!!_

_--_

This time they were ready. Cam had improved their weapons at maxim. If it wouldn't worked, he had no idea what would.

The alien made the first move. He threw an energy ball which made the rangers split up.

Dustin used his LionHammer and the alien flew from the ground falling a few steps near Shane, who used his Ninja Sword to weaken the 'thing'. Blake and Hunter used their Thunder Staffs, but in that precise moment, the alien called for reinforcements. Bunches of Klezacks started coming out of nowhere.

"We'll take care of the Kelzacks. You handle the alien" Cam said pointing Dustin and Tori. Shane, Hunter and Blake focused their entire attention on the little 'thing' in from of them.

Handling the Kelzacks was a piece of cake. Tori had ten of them for herself and destroyed them all with one single swing of her sword.

Dustin decided to play a little with them. He kicked one in the chest and rolled to grabbed another and lifted him from the ground. He pulled out his Ninja and slashed two Kelzacks who where behind him. Cam shifted to the Green Samurai mode and finished them all in the blink of an eye.

Shane flew trough the air and landed a few steps behind Blake, who run to help him.

"You ok, bro?" asked and helped him to get back on his feet.

"Yeah… let's help Hunter" and went back to battle the monster.

Hunter was shot trough the air too. Shane used his HawkBlaster and shot the monster, but it didn't defeat him. Blake too the advantage and used his Thunder Blade and slashed the monster who hadn't seen it coming. He fell back on his own feet and the ranger used the Thuderstorm Cannon and shot right into his chest. The monster blew up in a million of pieces and then turned into ashes. They waited a couple of minutes, but it seemed Lothor wasn't gonna make him grow.

"Why isn't it growing up?!" Dustin asked de-morphing. The other demorphed too.

"Dude! Shut up! Don't let him hear you!" Blake said looking to the sky.

"Yeah, Blake's right. Let's get back to Ops" Shane added.

They all nodded and started walking away. Cam grabbed Shane's arm and made him stop walking. Shane turned around an looked into the Green Ranger's eyes.

"I… I need to talk to you… would you-" Cam mumbled.

"Yeah, sure. What is it?" Shane answered simply. Cam knew he couldn't expect much.

"Well… Hum.. I just wanted to say that… Hum, that you acted like a real leader back there…" Cam blushed a little.

"Thanks, man… I, hum… I did my best… we all did." Shane smiled at him.

Cam smiled back. Deep inside what Cam wanted to do, was grab Shane and kiss him like he never had before. He really missed him. And so did Shane, but who would make the first move?

Shane looked into Cam's eyes. A strong impulse came to him and without thinking, brushed his lips against Cam's in a soft and quick kiss.

The next couple of week happened to be as normal as they could get. They only had needed the Zords twice, and most of times the only threaten had just been Kelzacks.

Things between Dustin and Hunter were going really good, they rtries to spend every second together, and not having any alien to take care of, was making it easy.

Blake and Tori were good too, Tori was always busy taking care of the wedding details and was hardly around. Blake had things to do too. He had some Racing Competitions and it was a little hard for him to take care of wedding stuff and racing stuff at the same time.

The only ones who seemed to be trying their hardest to not work things out were Shane and Cam. After their last 'encounter' both of them were acting as weird as possible.

"Ok… Is it just me, or they're running away from each other?" Dustin asked Hunter, as he realized Shane had left the room again when Cam got in, for the tenth time in the last fifteen minutes.

"Yeah, I've noticed it too. Man, they're so stubborn. We gotta do something. I'm getting tired of it." Hunter answered.

"I'm feeling ya… so, what should we do?" Dustin asked.

"Ok… Here's my plan…" Hunter started explaining what they could do to get Shane and Cam back together. Dustin was barely paying attention. He was staring at those gorgeous lips moving in front of him.

"… get it?" Hunter finished.

"Uhum… Yup…" Dustin smiled.

Hunter smiled and patted Dustin's forehead.

If keeping Shane and Cam in the same room was hard enough to do, getting them _back_ together, was almost impossible.

Hunter and Dustin had to work together. And alone. After all Blake and Tori were too busy with themselves.

"Ok, so… We just turn the power down, right?" Dustin asked with a bored tone.

"Glad to see you _finally_ got it!" Hunter answered laughing.

"Well… Maybe, you should come to my place tonight and explain me _how_ to turn off the lights…" Dustin whispered in Hunter's ear while tried to slid a hand in the Crimsom's pants.

"That sounds nice…" Hunter whispered back. "But what about Shane?"

"That's why I said we should start the plan today." Dustin started kissing Hunter's neck.

"Oh… I see… Ok, then… You t-take care ab-bout C-cam…" Hunter mumbled.

"C'mon Thunder Boy… Can't you be quiet for five minutes?" Dustin grinned.

They continued making out, until a rushed Tori went in and out of the room with a lot of bags in her hands. Hunter and Dustin pulled away and quickly sat each in every corner of the couch.

--

About fifteen minutes before 6 pm Dustin met Shane in their apartment. _Sweet_, Dustin thought.

"Man, why are you still here? You should be on your training-thing with Sensei." Dustin said from the couch.

"What? What training?" Shane enquired.

"Dude I told you, didn't I? please, tell me I told you Sensei is waiting for you right now." Dustin said in an innocent way.

"Dustin! Damn!" Shane said and streaked off.

--

_ok... told you it wasn't great! and I'm kinda lost with fighting scenes so if someone could give me a hand with it I'd appreciate it! so... oh! one more thing! i know this is kinda turning into a Cam-Shane thing, and I'm really sorry about that! next chapter is the last one I'll ever write about them! I SWEAR! So, please don't hate me! That's all! seee ya! _


End file.
